1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-touch quick-release device of a toilet cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent Publication No. EP1199020B1 discloses a toilet seat assembly installed on a toilet ceramic body, which comprise a damper device, an adapter, and a fastening device. The fastening device is fixed on the toilet ceramic body. The fastening device is provided with a shaft head. The adapter is connected with the damper device. The damper device is used to support the pivotal turning of the toilet cover, namely, the toilet cover is installed on the damper device in a pivotal way. The adapter is formed with a radial blind bore for insertion of the shaft head of the fastening device.
The toilet seat assembly limits the transverse movement and vertical movement of the adapter and the damper device as well as the turning of the adapter and the damper device through the shaft head of the fastening device to be inserted into the radial blind bore of the adapter. In order to limit the radial movement of the shaft head, the shaft head is formed with an engaging recess. An engaging spring is provided with in the engaging recess. Through the engaging spring engaged in the engaging recess to limit the radial movement of the shaft head, the shortcoming is that the engaging spring is easily deformed during use to lose its engaging function. As a result, it is unable to limit the radial movement of the shaft head. The rigid hardness of the engaging spring is not enough, so it may be bent with ease. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.